


一块黑泥巧克力

by 942320122



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/942320122/pseuds/942320122
Summary: 撩人色氣愛撒嬌教授X可憐可愛咕噠





	一块黑泥巧克力

寂靜的濃霧中，「它」站在中央，歪著頭，望著我。「......」我無法動彈，恐懼奪走了我身體的控制權，只能眼睜睜看著“它”拖著一串濕淋的水跡，朝我走來。  
寒冷的雪地上，堆積成壁的荊棘，阻擋了我逃走的去路。那串蜿蜒的水跡，逐漸漫出血色，腥紅的液體與融化的雪，組成了不斷朝我而來的腳印。  
不要.....過來......  
我張大了口，卻沒有聲音。  
眼前的景象詭異得像是一場默劇，我握緊了拳。  
......離我遠點......  
它越來越近，花紋裝飾的白紗籠罩了它的身軀，那像是人形的物體，血腥的鐵鏽味傳進了鼻腔，夾雜了枯萎樹木的腐朽氣息。  
你……離我遠點——!  
透明的白紗被狂風掀開，「它」的臉龐呈現在我眼前——  
「他」距離我極近，淺黑的髮微微搖擺，鼻尖小巧，唇瓣濕潤，他露出了一個大大的笑容。  
——那赫然，是我的臉。  
「為什麼……不讓我和他在一起呀?」他捧住了我的臉，純然的少年聲線。  
「你還殺了我。這不就是他喜歡看的嗎？你不是為了讓他高興嗎？」他抱住了我。那濕潤的粉紅唇瓣，在我臉頰親了一口。  
「你是什麼？」我皺眉，推開比自己矮了一截的少年:「為什麼扮成我的樣子?」  
「你變得好無趣呀，他不會把你教成這樣的。」詭異的白衣少年，眼角流著鮮血，笑容仍然無暇。  
「……」又是一陣心悸，心口仿佛被捏緊。  
「你是不是認為…..你偽裝得很好？」我從腿部抽出小刀，一步一步接近少年。  
「哇啊、好可怕啊，你想殺我嗎？」「它」的影子扭曲起來，臉龐幾度變化，像一團泥。  
果然——不是正常的「人」。  
我迅速往前衝去，展開了戰鬥。  
——————————————————————————  
「不准用我小時候的臉。」我的額頭滑落了幾滴汗水，咬著牙，體力差點透支。  
我把它按在地面，鋒利的刀刃刺進了「它」的喉嚨，更多的血染上我的手和臉龐。  
「幽靈……」嗅不到血的氣味，沒有黏稠腥臭的惡心感。  
「我……難道在做夢嗎？」我不由得再次聞了聞血，確認自己的猜測。  
刺耳的尖叫聲「#*=+&#%啊啊啊————!!!!＆＄……·＊＃啊啊啊啊啊——!!!!」  
「它」猛地尖叫起來，尖嘯讓我感到劇烈的頭疼。  
我朝著有光的地方，全力奔跑。  
「也叫得太大聲了!」我忍不住捂住耳朵，狼狽又急促地胡亂逃跑。  
四周逐漸被黑暗所侵蝕，邊界越來越模糊，腳下只是一條透明的路。再往側偏一些，我就會跌落不見底的深坑。  
慘叫、尖叫、求饒聲、悽厲的哭嚎……各種聲音擾亂我的思緒……  
我不斷跑著，躲不掉那隻幽靈。  
沒有出口、沒有盡頭、只有空茫的白……!  
越來越近的——是黑色的陰影。  
黑影站在不遠的地方，沒有任何行動。  
幾隻黑色的剪影蝴蝶遊走，停留在我的肩膀。  
黑影的那雙眼睛盯著我，我不寒而慄，連腳步也停下了。  
熟悉的身影……。  
我……認識這個黑影嗎？  
手指被一條白絲黏附，我抬起頭，漆黑的天空中垂下了許多的灰白絲線，它們倒映在我的瞳仁里，就像閃爍著銀光的網。  
很漂亮……  
我的視線被吸引了。  
在我出神的時候，身體被絲線一圈圈捆緊，我用力扯開那些絲線，又被更多的白絲纏繞。  
黑影消失了，那股讓我毛骨悚然的視線無影無蹤。  
「這到底……咳啊…..」  
我驚恐地看到——一隻巨型蜘蛛，向我爬了過來。  
我被絲線綁在了網中央，手腳無法動彈。  
我掙脫不了蛛網的束縛。  
——————————————————————  
「啊嗯…..唔不……停下……」口腔被毛茸茸的觸肢撐開……唾液牽絲……再從刺麻的紅舌滴落而出……  
食道被蜘蛛的觸肢撐得滿漲，折磨人的瘙癢一路蔓延到內臟深處……  
「唔啊…….」我被迫張開口腔，吞嚥著蜘蛛的觸足。  
柔軟的舌分泌出濕液……潤滑了侵犯喉腔的大型蜘蛛……  
我無法掙扎…..水珠一點點從眼眶滿溢.....  
…..疼痛……好痛…..我踡縮起腳趾，裸露的胸膛被透明的液體浸濕，乳尖被另一只觸肢的尖刺抵進，溢出了些微的血液。  
藍色的閃蝶晃過視線，更多的蝶飛舞而過，牠們吻我的臉龐、喘息的唇瓣和滲淚的藍眸。  
一隻藍蝶停留在了我的下頜，伸出了汲取汁液的管狀口器……伸往嫩紅的喉道。  
另一隻藍蝶，折疊了蟲翅，爬進我的耳蝸……往內伸進了奶白色的口器……一陣電流、瞬間，竄上腦髓…….蔓延到四肢百骸。蝶翅掃過耳道，小巧的蟲驅往更深處蠕動，濕黏的口器依附上敏感的耳蝸內部。  
「唔唔……!!!!」我無聲地叫喊，拼命扭轉手腕，想從蛛網逃走。  
疼痛和瘙癢，蜘蛛的尖牙刺進了脖頸…….毒液仿佛竄流過神經。  
為什麼……誰來救我……?  
「哈啊…..詹姆斯……」我面色潮紅，腳趾踡縮起來，藍眸氤氳，像快融化的蜜糖。  
「求您……」白皙的腹肌被蜘蛛的觸足穿透，溫熱的血液從傷口不停流出。  
「……救我……」褲裝的布料被乳白的愛液所沾濕，四肢仍被拘束在蛛網中央。  
「詹姆斯……莫里亞蒂……救我……」  
微弱地顫抖，像是被遺棄的小狼犬。  
「..…..Daddy.」  
槍聲響起，恐怖的大型蜘蛛被一槍擊斃，暗紅的汁液噴湧。濃烈的火藥味竄進鼻腔，我的視線里刀鋒劃空閃過，  
蜘蛛的尸體碎成無數塊，散落在地面。  
漫不經心的低啞嗓音，曖昧不明的語氣。  
「唉呀……怎麼這麼不小心…..被抓住了呢？」漆黑的影子唯獨露出那雙幽暗的眼眸——顯得淺淡的藍。暗色逐漸褪去……莫里亞蒂以手杖抬起我的下頜，左側的皮鞋點敲地面。  
「……」我意識不清地嗚咽，臉頰上淚痕交錯，唇瓣的津液滑落下頜，沾濕了金手杖的雕刻。  
「可是，救你的，不是童話故事里的精靈，也不是英雄喔?」可怖陰影覆蓋他的眼廓，他瞇起眼，眼尾現出細紋，惡意的笑容。  
——————————  
「——!」  
我猛地睜開雙眼，瞳孔一瞬間緊縮，身體高度戒備。  
「My boy.……」拖長的曖昧尾音。額頭被一陣涼意輕觸，剛清醒不久的我被贈與了一個早安吻。  
「要起床了哦?」  
成熟的年長男性就坐在床邊，俯視著我。他的藍眸溫和無害，他像是坐在床邊許久，只是等著我醒來而已。  
「教授……。抱歉…..我睡晚了。」我睡眼惺忪，揉起眼睛。  
面前的莫里亞蒂，白髮整齊地向後梳起，幾絲銀髮耷拉在額前，黯淡的藍眸彎起，眼角有些細紋。他穿著休閒西裝，白外套敞開，露出內裡的黑襯衫，隱約可見胸膛的輪廓。  
他的手臂撐在我身側，俯身靠近我，眼鏡上的固定線隨著行動作滑落搖晃  
他想做什麼…..?  
我注視他，眼神流露迷惑。  
他的臉龐越來越近，鼻尖幾乎與我相抵，我能清晰看見他淡白的細長睫毛和蘊含墨色的黯藍眼眸，他瞇起了眼睛，笑意從眼里呈現。  
心情愉快的……樣子?  
發生了什麼能讓他那麼高興…..?  
我還在思考，突然，耳尖被親吻，忍不住發出一聲像幼崽的鳴叫。  
「唔嗯……哈啊……」夢里被蝴蝶侵犯進耳腔內的記憶仍然清晰，我甚至快反射性掉眼淚。  
等我反應過來的時候，我驚懼地推拒著他的肩膀。  
「——!?」  
我甚至誤以為面前的莫里亞蒂，是另一個毫無邏輯的夢境。  
他錯愕地被我推開，一副受傷的委屈模樣，貌似就快比我先哭出來了，仿佛被心愛兒子拒絕親近的老父親。  
比我年長，卻可愛得不行的表情，一副要嚶嚶嚶哭的模樣。  
「教授…..」我不知道如何解釋。我的耳尖很燙，剛才被吻過的部分泛起薄紅。  
為什麼被親了下耳朵……我的……  
我不該因為夢……就…….  
我的下腹起了反應，我蹭著被子，伸展著腿合攏，試圖掩飾。我現在才意識到，自己的腿側濡濕一片，黏膩的白液浸濕了四角底褲。  
心虛的我不敢和他對視，視線左移右游。  
「……那個位置…..不要，教授。」被他用「負心漢」的委屈眼神看著，一時讓我緩不過神。  
「為什麼不叫……『詹姆斯』?」色氣又撩人的嗓音，像是在我的腦海里鳴響，接近崩斷理性線。  
莫里亞蒂湊近我，我忍不住往床頭後退，棉被滑落了一些，鍛煉勻稱的腹肌暴露在外，我慌亂不已「教授為什麼讓我叫…..您本名……?」  
我感到裸露的皮膚很冷……下次睡之前要穿好衣服…..。  
「做了什麼夢?」他親吻我的鼻尖，鬍鬚蹭著我的唇瓣，刺癢感讓我想推他又不能推開，他會加倍地黏著我「不能和我說嗎？唔嗯…..看來是……呢。」  
「教授，我只是做夢。」我幾乎想埋進枕頭里去，腦子像漿糊一樣亂七八糟。  
我被他親得快軟成一攤小熊軟糖……。  
「我想……起床換衣服。」我委婉說道，下身的濕黏讓我緊緊握住棉被。  
求您了。  
請不要再繼續留在我的房間。  
出去吧，教授。  
被他親吻臉頰的我在心底懇求道。  
教授良家好爸爸準則之一，每天早晨來親master君幾口。  
————————————————————————  
黃昏，雲霞被鍍上金紅的色彩，一片片碎雲像魚鱗那樣分散，飄蕩在天空。  
「加油，前輩!」  
和瑪修的通訊結束，我暫時關閉投息屏幕。  
我位處於現代的某一城市。  
今日的首要任務，是去應聘一間新酒吧的員工，與出題人接觸。  
我被交代，通關的條件是解開存在酒吧的謎題。  
我的腿側藏著配槍，穿著白襯衫和西褲，假扮成求職者，走到酒吧的門口。  
一間裝潢低調，以黑曜石般的黑色調設計的酒吧。從街道外看，木製的招牌顯得復古，刻著英文花體字。店門口的櫥窗擺放著許多不同類型的酒瓶品牌，熏香的煙霧繚繞著聚集成頹靡的味道。  
我推開門，視線被微亂的黑髮和布簾遮擋，分辨不清景象。有一個人的手，細心地幫我把布簾拿開，替我把黑髮撥到耳後，他的指尖有些冰涼。  
「謝謝。」我下意識道，抬起眼睛。  
模糊的景象逐漸恢復清晰，和年長的男人目光交接的一瞬，心臟似乎被擊中。  
「呀，歡迎光臨……」眼前的人蓄著白須，眼眸凝著幽深的墨藍，一身淺灰襯衫加蝴蝶花紋的黑馬甲，系著長型的緊身圍裙拖到地面，分成燕尾狀「……出來迎接的不是美少年或者美少女，失禮了呢。」他的眼角滿是笑意，端著侍者的姿態向我躬身。  
「教授為什麼，會在這裡?」我失神了會，視線挪不開眼前的人。  
「現在的我不是數學教授，僅是一介酒保。」莫里亞蒂抬手替我整理外衣衣領，他的手臂肌肉線條分明「我退休了哦，現在是反省期。」  
反省期…..?  
您不會是因為做太多次壞事，被達芬奇以這種方式懲罰，出賣勞力吧?  
我捂住臉，感到無力。  
「可是......這裡，雖然是一個特訓遊戲!」我抓住他卷起的袖子，說道:「但是，這裡是，現世啊……」  
……莫里亞蒂身為servant可以被允許來到現世，打工嗎？  
「所以啊，my boy，正因如此，我才可以暫時不是數學教授，來擔任侍者的職責喔!嗯……時薪……不是很清楚……大概有100美金吧!」莫里亞蒂原本沉著嗓音，話到一半露出排列整齊的尖齒。之後，因為過於興奮，話語支吾不清。  
我想捧住他的臉，去觀察一下他的牙齒。  
我甩了甩頭，驅散這種想法。  
「那，也就是，教授是在認真工作?」我抬眸看他。  
「是呢!而且啊，master君~」調酒師莫里亞蒂帶領著我坐到吧檯，他拿出一杯玻璃杯，搖晃調酒罐。那雙在酒吧燈光下顯得迷魅的藍眸凝視著我，盈著些許邪意的錯覺。  
「謎題，這次由我佈置呢……。」  
淺金紅色的液體倒進反射出微光的酒杯，被玻璃棒攪拌，冰塊與冰塊敲擊。  
他將酒杯推給我:「這間酒吧，確實最為普通不過。但有一點顯而易見的謎，尚未解開。即為，付給酒保的高額酬勞。」  
「明明只是一間小型酒吧，初開業不久，卻以高昂的成本聘請員工。master不覺得奇怪嗎？此外，我的角色也不是從屬迦勒底的莫里亞蒂，而是這間酒吧的『酒保』，也就是……」  
「又和『虛月館』一樣?」  
「沒錯!這種簡單的提示master也能夠接收了呢，不愧是my boy!」  
「可是，靈子轉移那邊…..」  
「抱歉吶，master，實際上靈子轉移的只有你，我是一醒來就發現自己成為了酒吧的侍者呢。」  
「但是說到謎題的佈置，如果你也是謎題的中心，那怎麼還能佈置謎題?」  
「不能嗎——?」莫里亞蒂瞇起藍眸，揚起嘴角「master君……我可是，連你昨晚夢見什麼都知道了喔。」  
「——!!!!」我一時手抖，拿不住杯子。  
「謹慎的犯罪者，同時亦能成為出色的偵探。你告訴我的，和故意隱瞞我的，身為犯罪界的首腦，蜘蛛先生我怎麼能不知道呢？」莫里亞蒂的嗓音充滿興味，低聲笑道「把自己放進謎題里，不是相當出乎意料又讓人煩惱的出題嗎？」  
「……」我回想起不好的記憶。  
我推回酒杯，表示拒絕飲酒。  
莫里亞蒂歎了口氣，執起那隻酒杯「酒吧與客人們的秘密  
……master君，你能算出最正確的『解』嗎？」他閉起眼，睫毛細密，輕聲細語。  
「我有多長的調查時間？」我問他。酒吧不大，客人暫時只有幾個。  
「沒有呢，保密，master君要限時內，解開這道謎題。」莫里亞蒂將酒杯一飲而盡，眼底現出陰影，露出惡質的笑顏「基本的推測，我親愛的master.」  
「您還玩這個梗……上次被您千方百計阻撓福爾摩斯回應迦勒底召喚……至今我都沒能見他一面…..」我控訴道。  
「…..玩笑的說!master君~我可沒有別的意思喔?」莫里亞蒂重新問我:「那麼，喝一杯吧，烏龍茶或者牛奶?」  
「牛奶。」我接過他遞給我的玻璃杯。  
我思考著，覺得自己可能走不出這間酒吧了。  
可能隨之而來的，還有未知的危險。  
連時限的時間是多少，我應該如何推論都沒有頭緒，莫里亞蒂作為出題人會給予我協助嗎？  
這場遊戲從一開始就對我不公平。  
極限的特訓……  
可是，達芬奇讓我來這邊，記得一開始是……應聘酒保?  
總之，只能盡力而為了。  
——————————————————————————  
慘敗。  
徹徹底底的慘敗。  
某位五十代目的教授對我趴在吧檯的行為視而不見，不以為意地擦拭玻璃杯。  
「放棄嗎？」他翹起嘴角「master君，抑或是，還想繼續?」年長的男性從者提高音量呼道，眨眼放閃「不論選哪一個，daddy都會支、持、你的喲!master——君!」  
「你不要講話，莫里亞蒂——!」我喊道。  
「謎題，謎題…..」我專注在酒吧的佈局和每個細節，酒瓶擺放的間距、桌椅的劃痕、還有，客人區域那邊，地板鑲嵌的金幣，遠處傳來客人們把酒言歡的交談聲。  
「我想到了。」我坐在吧檯的高椅前，對莫里亞蒂說。  
「差一秒，就game over了哦?」男人飲一口琴酒，貌似惋惜了那麼幾秒。  
「那麼，master的答案，是什麼呢？」  
「答案留待最後公佈，這是你們教會我的。  
所以，從我得到的線索開始分析。  
第一個，酒瓶的間距很整齊，可是，我注意到有幾個酒瓶擺放時稍微錯開了名牌的位置，瓶身玻璃的部分露在外面。這是疑點之一。  
第二個，桌椅是新購置的，不應該有太多痕跡，可是這裡的桌椅特別是黑色不顯眼的部分，有很多利器劃過的深痕，和碰撞的擦痕。這是疑點之二。  
第三個，地板鑲嵌的金幣。如果算是裝飾的話，這些金幣的位置明顯又有規律，所以，我認為它們是一種訊息，疑點之三。  
第四個，這間酒吧里客人交談的內容。雖然從這裡聽他們講話大部分都聽不清楚，但是有幾個詞頻繁提及「包裹」  
「約定」「替換」，再結合剛才的線索。  
推論就顯影了。」我整理線索，把混亂的碎片拼湊成一張圖畫。  
「這間酒吧，其實是黑市的拍賣交易所。酒瓶藏著微型攝影機，金幣是通過黑市交易檢測的密碼。顧客們來這裡取貨，並且拆開包裝檢查，而搬運和拆卸過程中不慎損傷了桌椅。這樣，謎題就有了答案。為什麼付給酒保的酬勞很高?因為，酒保，即是這間黑市交易所的監察員，確保整間交易所的秩序，因此酬勞極高。」我說完後，喝下一大口牛奶，莫里亞蒂遞給我手帕。  
「有模有樣了呢，master君…..。」身為調酒師本人的莫里亞蒂耍了招漂亮的花式調酒技法，倒出又一杯蔚藍的海洋雞尾酒。  
「所以……我對了嗎？」  
「可惜，是——錯的呢。」莫里亞蒂的黯藍眼眸彎起，像是看了一場小遊戲。值得讚賞的嘗試，卻遠遠不及標準。  
他只說了一句話，就推翻我的整套推論「如果只是監察員，就付給他高額報酬，那麼拍賣行里監管交易的安保想必生活也十分奢侈。」  
「果然錯了啊……」我無奈地說，苦笑道。  
「作為黑市交易的重要一環，密碼是不能夠輕易透露的存在。所以，金幣是密碼訊息可是非常牽強的解釋呢。」藍蝶飛舞，掠過眼前，酒杯邊緣被加上幾片檸檬「master君，在某一點上你曾經接近了謎題的解。」  
「金幣是某種訊息?」我猶豫道。  
「對，金幣確是訊息，但未必是密碼或者隱藏其它含義，按照複雜簡化的數學原理來看…..它們是不是，很適合，作為引起人好奇的道具?」  
「是…..我有想過確認它們是不是裝飾。」  
「那——作為賭博的開局，一場，猜測金幣真偽數目的較量，這個說法會不會，更為令人滿意呢？」莫里亞蒂比出7比3的手勢「隨時可以替換的金幣，便是賭局的起手點。這句酒吧，事實上是秘密的賭博俱樂部喲!」  
「教授……每次談到賭博這件事就特別開心啊。」我用手帕擦拭沾到牛奶的唇瓣。  
「話說回來…..master君發現了酒瓶間距的小細節也讓人意外啊~~作為莊家，運用些許無傷大雅的小技巧操控賭局是每間賭場營運的要旨。酒瓶上的倒影，不失為一個提供莊家訊息的好手法，在『酒吧』，酒瓶可是很容易被忽略的呢…….。」他從胸腔發出低沉的笑聲。  
「『包裹』、『約定』和『替換』，雖然不是最相關謎題的訊息——讓我們這樣想吧。每場賭局，賭注決定了規模的大小，包裹正是客人們付出的賭資。而約定，通常會讓人聯想到雙方的互動，遺憾的是，不是指代交易，而是指代輸家支付賭金的限期啊。替換就更簡單了哦?」  
「像中國的麻將那樣，酒吧的座位是可以隨時輪換的。替換人選，輪替到下一位賭客，就是這樣的意思吧。」我接著說。  
「這也是，為什麼才新購置的桌椅，卻那麼多劃痕，和碰撞擦痕的原因呢。客人們隨身攜帶的物品導致了對桌椅的損傷，有時候連大太刀都會拿過來喔。畢竟，即場支付賭資，也是這裡的規則。」莫里亞蒂坐在調酒師的高椅上，支著下頜，對我瞇起藍眸:「這樣，酒保的身份也呼之欲出了啊，my boy。」  
「酒保……是荷官嗎？」  
「checkmate」他的下眼眶覆蓋陰影，一排鋸齒狀的牙隱約可見「也是，賭博俱樂部的莊家兼王牌。master君聽過吧，每間賭場都常駐一位賭技卓越的高手，負責替賭場贏回相對比例的收入。」  
「所以，教授你才會扮演『酒保』這個角色，而且，『酒保』的薪資非常高昂。」我若有所思。  
莫里亞蒂的藍眸凝視著我，那像是一雙豎瞳的冷血生物才會有的眸子，此刻我卻仿佛從他眼仁深處看見自己的倒影。  
雜亂無章的腳步聲，桌椅被翻倒的碰撞聲，喧鬧、起哄的粗魯罵語。  
「master。」他的視線緊盯著我身後「看來，無法避免戰鬥了呢。」莫里亞蒂的語氣隨意，面色輕鬆，聲音卻凝重很多「能夠跟莫里亞蒂戰鬥的你們可是很幸運喔——雖然很想這麼說，可是，現在的我只是一介酒保呢。」  
「唉…..因為角色問題，現在連萊辛巴赫都拿不出來……嗚嗚嗚，完完全全只是一位有點上了年紀的侍者…….」莫里亞蒂哭道。  
「——那現在!?」眼看一大群手持武器的兇惡大漢們逼近，我翻過吧檯，想從腰側拔出槍。  
「要逃跑了哦~master君——!」  
如同夢幻戲劇的開場。  
再一次，與他冒險。  
「——等等，真的嗎!?」我被莫里亞蒂拉住手，踉蹌地跟著他往酒吧出口逃奔。  
急速的風刮過臉頰，推開大門，令人目眩的光亮映入視線。  
酒吧外的世界，蒼藍的天飄著幾朵悠閒的雲朵，翠綠茂盛的樹木排開，街道上寬闊無人，鳥雀啼鳴，幾隻蝴蝶跟在我們肩後。  
酒吧的門隨之被撞開，身後的流氓們緊追不捨。  
是為了報復贏了他們許多錢的『酒保』嗎？  
是為了找使欺詐手段的『酒保』算賬嗎？  
是為了搶走『酒保』身上的鑰匙劫掠酒吧嗎？  
我不得而知，無法思考。  
我的全部思緒，隨空氣中的花香散開，鼻尖縈繞附近人家早餐的煎蛋的味道。  
幸福的味道。  
像情人節的巧克力，咬一口，全是甜蜜的流心。  
風景隨著奔跑的速度往後消失，我的眼角餘光只看得見莫里亞蒂斜分、飄揚的銀髮。  
不是漂亮的少女，也不是美少年，身旁的他只是上了年紀的，足以做父親的長輩。銀白的髮絲柔順地分開，鼻樑挺直，眼眸是黯淡的幽藍，蓄著精心修理過的白須，瘦削的身材，裸露的，手臂的肌肉。  
蒼白的唇瓣，裡面是銳利的牙。  
想親吻。  
想更接近。  
想…….。  
——————————————————————  
「迦勒底的通訊和我們斷開，聯絡不上瑪修他們。」我撐在墻面，喘息著保持呼吸平穩。  
體力……快被消耗完……好累。  
「……都是因為master不聽我的話，才會讓自己累成這樣啊。」莫里亞蒂交疊雙腿，坐在長椅上「為什麼抗拒被抱呢？」  
「被您抱起來的話……我還是選自己跑吧。」我想起每次被莫里亞蒂當成貨物一樣扛在肩膀，或者是像掛件一樣掛在臂彎。  
腹部真的……嗑得很痛。  
「而且——公主抱，不行!」我在莫里亞蒂想說什麼之前打斷了他。  
「哦呀……我可不會在緊急關頭想公主抱這件事呢……攔腰圈起master君直接跑，在時間迫切的情況下，這是逃離的上策哦。」  
四肢修長的青年被成熟的中年紳士抱在懷里這個畫面，與青年被勒住腰部掛在臂彎帶著疾奔的畫面，無論哪個都……一言難盡。  
「他們，沒有再追上來了嗎？」呼吸暫時平復下來，我捂住胸口，問莫里亞蒂。  
「這點不用在意……」他睨向前方不遠處「比較讓人擔心的是，看來…….『最終戰』的對手，跳過程序直接出現了啊。」他皺眉說著。  
空間撕裂的異樣感傳來，前面是戴著高禮帽的魔物，無臉，沒有皮膚，一條惡魔尾巴搖來蕩去。它的周圍，形成猩紅色的魔術結界，圍困住了我們，我的視線在那一瞬模糊，漸漸恢復成正常的視力。密度極高的魔力讓我透不過氣，呼吸困難。  
一隻、兩隻、三隻，魔物的數量持續增加，它們像是從空間的裂縫鉆出來一般，密密麻麻地排列。  
「好快。」我握緊槍，竭力維持平靜「道路也被封住了。可是剛才明明沒有異樣，您剛才過來的時候有看到什麼嗎？」  
「沒有呢。master君，這是caster類的魔物。」莫里亞蒂的手握住我的槍，三秒後子彈全數彈跳地面——被拆了。  
「普通子彈對它作用有限哦。」  
「可是…..拆了它們?」我疑惑不解。  
「——不知道assassin衛宮的魔術子彈威力如何呢….?」他將槍填充完新子彈後，重新交回我手上「哎呀…..幸好我有攜帶備用彈藥的習慣呢。」  
「只有我們兩個戰鬥的話…..您會很勉強。」很可能受傷，甚至…..靈基受損消失。  
「不，完全沒問題喲~master君。無論如何，你作為人類最後的御主，這一生命才是最珍貴的。」莫里亞蒂握住我的手，依然冰涼的溫度:「雖然這類話從反派口中說出來，很沒有說服力，可是——master君，我想保護你，為此犧牲性命也無妨。」  
「這種想保護什麼人的想法，在我生前，可是一次都沒有過呢。」他溫柔地望我，那有些冷意的手掌撫摸我的臉頰「能與你相遇，我的人生沒有遺憾。 」  
「教授……」喉嚨像被什麼哽住，話語異常艱難「我們沒有辦法逃嗎……。」我咬緊了牙。  
「很遺憾，不論哪個出口，都被封死了。」骨刺般的寒冰襲來，莫里亞蒂揚起燕尾的衣襬擋下「沒有萊辛巴赫……就沒辦法把魔彈射手的能力發揮到最佳狀態呢。」  
「掩護我吧，master君。唔嗯，別哭啊。要是回到迦勒底，我會被當成罪魁禍首的哦?」  
「我沒有哭。」我冷靜瞄準魔物，擊中目標，可是偏差了要害。我的左手在發抖，我不想讓莫里亞蒂有事。  
「先約定好，不論發生什麼，my boy都不可以哭呢。如果想哭的話，就叫daddy怎麼樣？不論何時，我都會聽到的哦。」莫里亞蒂親吻我的額頭。  
不夠…….。  
我想要…….更多……。  
我摟住他的脖頸，仰起頭咬他的唇。  
他一定很痛，我聽見他的疼呼。  
莫里亞蒂驚愕了一瞬，抱住我的腰，掐住我的下頜將我移開「master君…….」分開的唇瓣牽出幾根銀絲，他彎起藍眸，隱晦提醒:「這是不可以做的事呢。」  
我喘息著，唇瓣沾滿了潤濕的透明液體「您不在了的話，我可能會去和其他人做。」  
所以，莫里亞蒂不可以犧牲性命，即使是servant，也不應該必須為master犧牲自己的生命。  
archer已經在新宿死過一次了……我不希望……  
曖昧不清的試探，指尖不經意的碰觸，年長男性的吐息，被淺白的鬍鬚蹭過頸項的每個清晨。  
被模糊了界限的父子親情…..或者說……從一開始……就已經不再是單純的親情。  
背德…..逆倫……  
種種因果，蛛絲般的複雜軌跡，交替在我的人生中。  
最終，發酵成毒藥般深入骨髓的愛意。  
「約定好了。」我持槍跑向有利的射擊位置。  
「不得不答應了呢……。」  
這場最終戰，會是我們的勝利。  
我堅信這點。  
金色的光點凝聚成手杖的模樣，我聽到他低沉的嗓音，以及槍擊的響聲。  
「無趣。」前方的魔物被消滅。  
殘影瞬息而過，騰空躍起的莫里亞蒂，刀尖落地，又一隻魔物被貫穿胸口，化成黑點消散。  
他站在手杖上，解開馬甲的紐扣，從內腰側拿出一把袖珍手槍——「砰!」距離最近的魔物，消失。  
我見到他輕慢地瞇起眼，數著酒的名字「琴酒」、「伏特加」像是魔物們在他眼里，與被隨意飲用的酒類毫無區別。  
雖然只有兩個人，可是戰況，是我們佔優。  
——————————————————————————  
「……」視線逐漸從模糊變得清晰，我從酒吧的沙發上睜眼醒來，旁邊站著一動不動的人型魔偶。  
「我又做夢了。」我對魔偶說道，即使它不會回應我。  
「夢里是一件大房間，我們圍在溫暖的壁爐，有迦勒底的servant們，也有瑪修，有偶爾出現的福爾摩斯，也有達芬奇…..醫生也在…..」  
「……還有，莫里亞蒂。」  
「如果醫生還在，教授出現的時候…..看到教授，他會緊張得拉住我，叫我不要太靠近他吧。」  
我仰高頭，捂住了臉龐，淚水從指間的縫隙不斷流出，浸透了臉側。  
然而，他們都……不在了。  
沒有會在清晨親吻我的教授，  
沒有會抱住我撒嬌的教授，  
沒有會做壞事露出孩子氣表情的教授。  
我聯絡不到迦勒底，陪伴我的只有這間酒吧，和他留給我的魔偶。  
一個人，獨自，留在現世的某個城市。  
魔偶轉達，酒吧的股份擁有權被莫里亞蒂交給了我。servant在現世沒有身份，所以他借用我的資料去投資。其它的股東則像是忽然消失了一樣，沒有人管理這間酒吧，也沒有股東過來視察酒吧運營情況。  
離開迦勒底，在這裡生活下去……，我能夠生活得很好，也可以平靜地度過剩餘的一生。  
我甚至可以就此找到戀人、交往，成家立室。  
莫里亞蒂消失前，對我傳達的話語「我希望master君……以後的生活一直快樂下去。」  
這種話甚至不像是「莫里亞蒂」會說的，而是像那類全心全意為心愛孩子擔憂的父親會說的話。  
莫里亞蒂想幫我，  
離開即將受魔術協會接管的迦勒底。  
這是他給我的訊息。  
————————————————————————————  
「再見，歡迎下次光臨。」我收拾客人用過的桌椅，看著他推開門離去。  
外面的陽光透過門縫照射進酒吧，棉絮般的微小粒子飄蕩在空氣中。  
我不由自主走近門口，握上酒吧大門的把手，想離開酒吧，果然——又被反鎖了。  
「請下達指令。」魔偶機械式的合成音。  
「…….」我走到窗邊，不意外地，連窗處於反鎖狀態，但是只要向魔偶下令，它就會幫我打開窗戶。  
我坐回沙發——「謎題沒有結束」的推測被逐漸證實。  
仔細想想的話。  
戰鬥的時候，增殖的魔物像是在鎖定我，朝我的方向追來，我卻感受到它們不想傷害我。  
可是，莫里亞蒂卻把它們都消滅了。  
這與他慣常的做法一致，就像是，湮滅所有證據。  
…….從一開始就沒有正常的地方。  
從我獨自回到這間酒吧起，已經過了兩個星期。  
魔偶照顧我的生活，每當我想出門，就會請我到沙發坐下，輸入指令給它們，它們會替我解決一切。  
夢魘糾纏著我，每當我入睡前，莫里亞蒂被魔物最後一擊凍結胸膛、猛地咳出鮮血的畫面就重現眼前。  
噩夢不斷接續。  
在透不進任何光線的海水，我越拼命掙扎，海水越快淹沒我的頭頂……寒冷的海水里，比之更加冰冷的手握緊了我的腳腕，如同尸體一般的溫度。  
我被向下拉扯……  
窒息……肺部被水灌滿…..  
口腔與鼻尖漫出了血紅色……  
耳畔有人在低聲誘語——「My Asteroid(我的惑星)」。  
我應該清醒，不要再想下去。  
如果夢是提醒我危險的警告，那麼在這些噩夢里，我死亡的次數是多少……?  
這間酒吧，讓我無法適應，從一開始就該察覺到，這間酒吧有奇怪的地方。  
它就像牢籠，囚禁誰的監牢。  
或者說，它像是蜘蛛的巢穴，壓抑、凝重，讓我想離開這裡。  
這種無以名狀的不安感，從我進來酒吧的那瞬間就應該感受到——那是與魔物交戰時相似的，結界導致的視力影響。(模糊的視覺)  
那時是誰，轉移了我的注意力?  
一隻冰涼的手，將我的黑髮撥到耳後。那是比常人的溫度稍微低，骨感、削瘦的手。  
我下意識地往最不可能的，也最不想相信的方向猜測，危險的直覺牢牢攀緊我的思考。  
為什麼挑在現世?——我最熟悉的、最放鬆戒心的地方。  
從什麼時候開始，通訊設備失效?——進去酒吧之後。  
為什麼……戰鬥的時候，結界剛展開，最初的出口就已經被封死?——根據某個人隨後說的話判斷。  
為什麼，「他」反常地說著平常不會說的話?——擁有「善性」更能博取master的好感。  
那些話語是master聽到會感動的話語，卻不一定……全部屬實。  
最後一點。  
為什麼無法召喚萊辛巴赫?——如果說這是謊言，為的是危險境況下我對某人更深的依賴與信任。  
腦內響起這句話「把自己放進謎題里，不是相當出乎意料又讓人煩惱的出題嗎？」」  
「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂，謎題……。」我喃喃道，迅速起身向門口跑去「——這才是真正的謎題。」  
魔偶阻擋了我，我想擊碎它的金屬外殼，卻被另一隻魔偶勾起雙臂往後拉。  
「瑪修!達芬奇!回答我!」通訊設備里依舊是雜訊聲，無人回應。  
寂靜的酒吧仿佛籠罩著巨大的、可怖的陰霾，我被夢里那隻巨型蜘蛛的觸足，侵犯喉嚨的劇烈疼痛和反胃感，仍然深深刻在腦海。  
夢是對可預見危險的警告。  
夢里我害怕的不是幽靈……也不是蜘蛛或者蝴蝶……我最恐懼的……  
——是莫里亞蒂。  
————————————————————————  
銀白的髮絲斜分向一邊垂落，漆黑的馬甲上金色紋樣奪目，那個男人翹起腿坐在沙發，皮鞋泛著打磨良好的蠟光。  
「我給的提示很多了哦?」莫里亞蒂漫不經心道「程度過於簡單，像小學的數獨遊戲。只要聯繫周邊的線索，就能推斷出最正確的數字。」  
「……」我不說話，走到吧檯去拿酒杯。  
「master君…在線索明確的情況下，仍然被感官欺騙的話，是推理的嚴重失誤呢。」男人彎起藍眸，啜飲一口威士忌「繼虛月館的事之後，還沒有明白這點嗎？」  
「…….」我把酒，裝滿酒杯。  
「master君…..不要無視我啊…..你不想知道迦勒底那邊的情況嗎？失去了御主，迦勒底現在一片混亂呢。而且還是在和我單獨行動的情況下，讓御主失蹤了。」莫里亞蒂略為惡意地露出整排利齒，眼廓的陰影加深。  
「……」我走到莫里亞蒂身前，面對他，四目相對。  
我把酒往他身上倒，眼淚從藍眸里不斷湧出，啪嗒啪嗒，我哭得不能自已，通紅的眼睛注視著他。  
莫里亞蒂被酒淋得濕透，狼狽不堪，他的銀髮和白須上都是淺紅的酒液，襯衫也被浸濕了，他錯愕地看著我哭「……my boy?」  
我扯住他的衣領，爬到他身上拿頭撞他的臉。  
「——好痛!?」五十代目叫道。  
「您可以騙我…..我可以被您囚禁、被您利用，甚至我可以把自己的性命給您，如果驗證算式真的那麼重要的話……。」我用手背擦拭不斷掉淚的眼睛，認真地看著他，一字一句道。  
「可是教授，不可以再死了。」我壓在他身上，抱住他的脖子，把臉埋進他肩窩，抑制不住的眼淚一併浸濕了他的衣服。  
「……」莫里亞蒂低沉的嗓音隱含著幾乎不可聞的動搖「master君……。我是……惡人…..這樣也沒關係嗎？」  
「但您…..是我的servant，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂…..是我最重要的人。」我抱緊了他，一點也不想鬆開手。  
「比任何事物都重要的，我唯一愛的人。」我哽咽著說，握住了他冰冷的手，與他十指交扣。  
莫里亞蒂按住我的後腦，把我抱進他懷裡「被master君打敗了啊……。不要哭了哦，這樣下去，讓我有負罪感的話就糟糕了呢……」  
「我沒有哭。」我抬起頭，擦乾淨眼淚，親吻他的鼻尖。  
唇瓣貼合，齒貝被舌撬開，柔軟的舌纏繞上對方的舌尖，  
果香的蜜甜味與釀製的酒液味融合，鼻尖是冷淡的男性香水氣息。  
呼吸在深吻里逐漸急促，對方冰冷的手指撫摸我的腰身，  
我的胸膛緊貼上莫里亞蒂的胸膛，感受到他異常平穩的心跳聲。  
唇瓣被鬍鬚蹭過，微癢，有些刺痛，我摟住他的脖頸，加深了吻的力度。  
我的腿發軟，腹下將快昂揚，膝蓋蹭過他的胯部。  
連一點反應都沒有。  
這老男人。  
老混蛋!  
您果然應該和數學去過一輩子!  
我怒火中燒地在內心罵道。  
End(?)  
——————————————————————————————  
小番外——上帝視角的這一段(論惡劣的老男人內心都在想什麼)  
莫里亞蒂按住了青年的後腦，把他抱進懷裡，他說:「被master君打敗了啊…..。不要哭了哦，這樣下去，讓我有負罪感的話就糟糕了呢…..」  
「我沒有哭。」青年小聲的反駁夾雜著哽咽的鼻音，乖巧又可憐。  
在青年看不見的角度，  
莫里亞蒂的藍眸一片陰霾，眼廓被深重的陰影所覆蓋，  
他逐漸地，揚起嘴角，露出尖銳的齒，惡意不加以掩飾地展露。  
看著人走進陷阱，操控他人的行動，如此美妙的惡行作為閒暇的消遣。  
是計算中，微不足道的一小部分。  
觀察、剖析，不經意的誘導，  
呵護嫣紅的果實，讓它熟悉栽種人的氣息。  
每一個步驟都很謹慎，將計算的空缺填補，編寫、驗證，然而，偏離計算的變數讓人從心底感到愉快。  
為什麼迦勒底的servant們都喜歡一位僅僅是人類的普通御主?  
因為他的男孩，本身就有趣得讓人放不開手，秉持最真誠的善，包容令人憎恨的惡，堅持著自身的信念。  
不論是迦勒底、魔術協會，抑或是……那個總是妨礙他的對手，他都十分不願意讓他們接觸那孩子。  
若是能夠把青年圈禁在自己只看得見的地方，  
若是能夠把青年誘騙進他編織的邪惡中樞……  
最重視的人…..。  
青年的臉龐、眼睛、唇……他是他最疼愛的存在。  
莫里亞蒂閉起了眼，睫毛在陰暗的燈光下顯得更細密。  
若說虛構的他，是最高的惡德凝結，  
那麼這份想藉由第七發魔彈毀壞那孩子的惡念，  
也是再尋常不過的想法。  
end  
——————————————————————————————  
#童話結局到此為止啦

死亡表現、血腥表現注意＃  
#現實與童話故事的分界線#  
———————————————————————————————  
冰山雪原，徹骨寒風刮過，一陣又一陣的狂囂呼嘯。  
「喔，這裡就是……」魔術協會派來的調查人員玩味地開口:「人理存續機構——迦勒底。」  
「一個人都沒有?也太欠缺誠意了。」男人舉起相機拍攝照片，收緊外套的拉鏈。  
他拉開大門，迦勒底內部保持人體可適應的恆溫，他打了個呵欠:「什麼味道……嗆鼻。」  
走廊的最深處，一頭龐然大物張開獠牙，血液與碎肉從牠的皮毛下滴落。地面是七零八落的尸體，有些已經不成人形。牠的眼瞳，充斥狂暴的赤色，佈滿血絲。  
男人走了一段路，到達管制室，他察覺到這個迦勒底不對勁的地方。他輸入已登記的訪客資料，「刷」地拉開門。  
「站住!」響亮的女聲喝止他的行動「你是誰?」，大型的魔術手杖抵在他的身前——密度極高的雷電光球凝聚。  
「嗚哇啊，停停停!!!我是來調查的!魔術協會第八部門的貝恩諾!」男子慌忙張開了防禦屏障。  
棕黑的髮披在肩後，瑰麗秀美的臉龐，精緻高挺的鼻，完美比例的五官如同那副——最美的油畫。  
「蒙娜麗莎……」貝恩諾驚住了。  
「你，快進來!」與蒙娜麗莎相似的女子扯他進管制室，壓著眉，一臉焦急:「真是的，你現在來的時間點真不湊巧，我是迦勒底負責人，也是英靈，要叫我最偉大的達·芬奇。時間不多，只能簡單解釋，現在，迦勒底陷入了半毀滅狀態。」  
「毀滅——!?魔術協會可沒有告訴我有這種事啊!?」貝恩諾叫道:「我可不想死在這種地方!」  
「先冷靜，迦勒底可是連唯一的御主都失蹤了啊。啊!一大堆讓人不省心的事情湧過來。」達芬奇抱怨道，臉龐依然美麗動人。  
「你聽著，你可以立刻逃出去，順便向魔術協會那邊報告迦勒底崩潰，不管怎麼樣先讓他們過來就是了!」達芬奇操控著控制台，手指快速敲擊面板。  
「我不會有危險嗎？」  
「我會替你把通道都封住，讓你安全跑到出口。」達·芬奇倒數時間「三、二、一，快去!」  
貝恩諾連聲道謝，緊張地吞了口唾沫，跑了出去。他邊跑邊開啟緊急通訊設備，聯絡魔術協會總部。  
「呼叫總部，第八部門貝恩諾·蘭古斯迦求救，從者群發生暴動，迦勒底瀕臨崩潰。目前情況尚不明確……呃?回應呢….?喂——!聯絡員——!!」  
「——滴。滴。滴。」訊號被截斷的聲音，令他氣急地怕打設備。空氣似乎凝結起來，連最細微的，雪花依附在窗外的聲響都被無限放大。  
貝恩諾突然屏住呼吸。  
他聽到了背後傳來，粗重的、不像人類的呼吸聲。  
貝恩諾向頭頂望去「…….——■■，■■■■——!!!!」，野獸憎惡地發出低吼。  
巨狼的獠牙滴瀝血液，仿佛剛撕裂了誰的身體。「…….」無頭的人型騎士坐在狼背，手握鐮刀，正就勢想把他腰斬成兩半。  
「——救…——。」大型鐮刀掠過眼前的瞬間，連讓人反應的空隙都沒有。貝恩諾勉強趕在前一秒張開的防禦陣被究極強大的力量摧毀、粉碎得徹底。  
猩紅噴滿了走廊的瓷磚、墻面和沾上雪花的窗，男子脊椎的白骨斷裂，紅肉的切割面平整，被切斷的身體因衝擊而飛落在不遠處。  
名為貝恩諾的魔術師鼻涕眼淚橫流，他慘叫著懇求，拖著一半的身體朝門口爬去「……啊啊啊…..求你別殺我…..我不能死……我的妻子還在……等…..——」  
野獸的利爪按在斷裂開來的人類背上，側著頭，咬碎了他的頸骨，讓它厭惡的人類聲音戛然而止。  
管制室內，達·芬奇無暇去看監控屏幕上的血腥畫面，她全神貫注，接取剛截斷的訊號，解析與訊號聯繫的接收塔。美麗女子的神情從容不迫，與剛才對待男子的反應大相徑庭，甚至到了某種異樣的冷靜程度。  
「連一秒都撐不住，魔術協會居然派這種人來。」  
「達·芬奇親……不去理會『那個』……真的可以嗎？」少女的聲音，她坐在座位，雙手不安地握緊外套。  
「瑪修，不用在意『那個』也沒關係。我們有很多要忙的事情。魔術協會的大人物們都藏在哪裡?……這些小事情可難不倒我，只要幾個小時……不，也許一個小時就搞定。」達·芬奇貓似地啾起嘴，「嗯哼」地露出得意的可愛表情「我可是『天才』的說。」  
「可是……不處理的話…..」瑪修的髮絲遮住了一半眼睛，她侷促道:「前輩回來的時候…..看到這樣的…..會被嚇到。」她不好意思地小聲提醒:「地板和窗戶都被弄髒了，不能這樣迎接前輩……」  
「那讓還能動的工作人員去清掃吧？」達·芬奇說:「要注意讓他們避開狼王。不然更髒的話，打掃起來就沒完沒了啊。」  
「我……去清潔吧!」瑪修漲紅了臉，眼睛滿含期待。  
「想讓他有熟悉舒適的安心感嗎？那好吧，瑪修你不要太辛苦咯。」達·芬奇繼續分析資料，她瞟了一眼監控里分開兩半的尸體，露出得逞的勝利笑容。  
讓人不安的扭曲，蔓延在迦勒底，仿佛為所有事物增添上一層抹不去的污痕。  
半透明的藍蝶環繞著迦勒底飛舞，走廊、倉庫、管制室、御主的房間、員工宿舍、食堂……無數的蝶振動雙翅，停留在每個角落，汲取尸體的養分。  
少女向散發腥臭氣味的房間走去，步伐輕盈，穩定。  
惡心的鐵鏽味從緊閉的門縫傳出，門鎖、門框，和那附近的地面，形成暗沉的黑紅色…….  
瑪修雙手合十，暗自深呼吸一口氣，她解開門鎖，腼腆微笑道:「那個……由於前輩快回來了……所以我們要清潔迦勒底。有人願意和我一起嗎？」  
大量堆積的殘軀，半死不活的人類，全都被關在了這間廢棄的材料室內。  
蠕動的肉塊哀嚎著拉住她的外套角，紅色碎肉「啪嘰」地掉落……更多快看不出人形的骨架朝她緩慢走來……拖著黃白的半塊腦漿，或者是被削掉的半個下顎…….工作人員的制服被髒污染黑，幾乎快看不見原本的模樣。  
「咦?沒有嗎？」少女戴著眼鏡，微彎腰扯開了全是血腥和肉沫的手臂「不好意思…..我去問其他人。」她歉意地躬身，有禮地關門離開。  
「如果我自己打理的話…….」少女拇指與食指捏住衣襬，低頭思考，她抬頭望向窗外，暴風雪仍在繼續「前輩…..不會很快回來吧…..?」瑪修的手貼在窗面，留下纖細的掌印。  
整個迦勒底，與平時，似乎變得有什麼不一樣了。  
——————————————————————————————  
「有很多工作人員，背叛了迦勒底?」我與莫里亞蒂並肩走在現世的街道，有點不敢相信地抓住他的手臂「可是——怎麼……可能?」  
「為了離開迦勒底，選擇更好的出路。把情報出賣給魔術協會…..從敵人內部擊潰敵人，再奪取資源。不錯的想法呢……。」莫里亞蒂歎息道，他的藍眸微瞇，衣裝的燕尾隨風擺蕩。  
「但是，魔術協會沒必要和我們敵對啊。」我嘗試理解情況「時鐘塔那邊，也應該想要保護人類不是嗎？」  
「達·芬奇應說過他們介意的是迦勒底隨意使用靈子轉移，如果這件事導致神秘洩露的話，魔術協會那邊只會想要私下處理所有麻煩。刺殺的人手會源源不絕地跑過來喔?master君。」  
簡單明瞭、觸碰到利益點，就會不分青紅皂白抹殺對方。  
可是，迦勒底的大家怎麼會……  
也許是害怕吧，害怕自己在新的迦勒底沒辦法生存，沒辦法獲得公平對待。  
一想到迦勒底即將被全面接管，就有種說不清的…..難過。  
到達了最適合靈子轉移的地點，達·芬奇質問莫里亞蒂為什麼拖延時間。  
「比預定時間晚了不止兩分鐘!你帶著master在做什麼?——教、授。」  
我原本想澄清是我強行壓住莫里亞蒂不讓他起床，但是這樣下去就更難解釋。  
所以我選擇，乖巧安靜、露出小犬牙微笑，讓信用度為負值的莫里亞蒂繼續背黑鍋。  
教授一臉委屈，想解釋，又顧忌我的表情，可愛得不行。  
五十代目總是被欺負，好可憐。  
離開之前的一分鐘，我對莫里亞蒂告別。  
「等會兒，迦勒底見，教授。」我踮起腳捧住他的臉，鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖。莫里亞蒂伸手撩開我的黑髮，吻了一口我被陽光嗮得暖乎乎的額頭，我舒適地抬起臉讓他親。  
「……master。」他的氣息一直蔓延到耳旁，莫里亞蒂按住我的肩膀，藍眸顯得幽暗。  
眼前年長男性的嗓音纏綿又曖昧，像塗滿耳廓的黏膩糖漿「還有一件事，如果master的資料——被他們拿到手……」  
我睜著圓眼睛迷惑看他，被他咬住了耳尖，再下移到脖頸，不小心發出幼犬似的呻吟「別…..啊…..不要咬……」  
「daddy可是會……很不愉快的…..。」一股子惡意的氣息，讓我發怵得寒毛直立。  
我噙著淚水捂住被鯊魚齒咬出的愛痕，想了想原因，應該是欺負他導致的副作用。  
————————————————————————————  
回到迦勒底的時候，第一時間就意識到了不妥。  
「血的氣味…..很濃….。」冰冷的味道。  
那個人沒有任何掩飾的意思。  
於是，我知道事情後，驚且怒地揪著他的衣領揍他。  
「為什麼!?」我出離憤怒。  
莫里亞蒂被我壓倒在地，嘴角淤青，滲了點血，他像是被小動物咬了幾口的蟒蛇，縱容著我對他動手。他擦乾淨我的眼淚，手套的皮革氣味令我想把它扯下來，我氣得撕他的衣服，去咬他的鎖骨。  
「…..master……」莫里亞蒂拎起哭得泣不成聲的我，他的手力道很大，單臂鉗制了我掙扎想繼續揍他的動作「……原因是你啊。」  
「……我?」我怔愣地看他，淚痕還殘留在臉頰。  
似乎是笑意讓他的眼尾現出細紋，莫里亞蒂惡質地打量我，他輕聲細語道:「…..是呢…..為了你的緣故……不得不把所有「可能」背叛的人處理掉。」  
「莫里亞蒂…!」我不合作地掙扎，用腳踢他「就因為這個理由，把大家都——」  
「我覺得……理由已經很充分了哦?」我的唇瓣被自己的牙咬得出血，莫里亞蒂扣住我的下頜，下顎被他掰開，拇指壓住嫩滑的舌「我也不想發生這種事…。」  
「……..」傷口被指尖碾過，帶來一陣疼痛，血液和唾液沿著對方的手指流出。我被他的拇指壓住舌面，手腕被他攥緊。  
「前輩…和教授…..?」瑪修從轉角出現，看到這副景象，倒退了幾步。  
我狠心咬他的手指，迫使他鬆開了我。  
「瑪修…..!工作人員都被關在材料室了——快救他們!」  
「被…被關住了嗎!?」瑪修驚訝道，繼而疑惑地開口「可是…..是我關的，為什麼前輩要說….救他們?」  
「你在說什麼….」我的聲音顫抖。  
「他們對前輩做了不好的事情，達·芬奇就讓我把他們都關起來了。」瑪修解釋後，停頓了幾秒，問道「教授，為什麼要抓著前輩……?」  
「讓master君生氣了，正想讓他冷靜下來。」莫里亞蒂歎道，漫不經心地將視線移到我身上。  
連達·芬奇也…….他把迦勒底的從者們都……  
「哈哈…..前輩冒著冷汗，一臉驚恐的表情真的是太棒了。老爺子還蠻有用的嘛。瑪修，你不覺得讓前輩先自己待一會，冷卻發熱的愚蠢腦袋更好嗎？」  
BB從身後抱住瑪修，少女被嚇了一跳「BB小姐……」  
「失禮了!我可不是什麼老爺子!只是年紀稍微大了點!」莫里亞蒂高聲駁斥。  
我什麼都聽不到了，視線越來越黑……冷汗從頰邊滑落，我的呼吸困難......。  
血、鮮紅色的、濃稠的腐敗液體......尸體、森然白骨.....破裂的骨頭從紅肉里穿出.......肢體扭曲地歪向一邊......瑪修全身是血，拿著鑰匙鎖門......門後是人們的求饒尖叫聲......達·芬奇操作控制台.....封住了所有逃生的路.....從者們甩開武器上沾染的血，神情平淡得詭異......  
不......停下來......住手......痛苦絞緊了我的心臟。  
我向前倒下，被莫里亞蒂接住，按進懷裡「master…...」  
蛛絲一圈一圈地將我捆綁在網中央。  
我只聽得見他的低喃，充滿了憐憫和誘哄的意味。  
————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————  
「唔......嗚唔...」我捏緊了年長男性的襯衫，腳趾踡縮著發抖。  
濕潤的腸穴被套著皮革手套的手指撐滿，穴口翕張，透著被摩擦過一段時間的嫩紅，含咬住侵犯進體內的三根手指。  
透明的黏滑液體沿著被迫撐大的穴口邊緣流出，又被手指蹭著堵進回去，第四根手指在穴口附近撓弄。  
深埋進體內的手指彎曲起來，碾壓分泌出些許水液的軟肉，甬道被手指侵犯到很深的地方，臀部下是微涼的皮帶與西褲。  
我坐在莫里亞蒂身上，胸膛以及勻稱柔膩的腹部肌肉因為挺直的腰而繃緊。  
小舌被金屬的器具壓緊，口腔被迫張開，暴露出濕滑、滴落唾液的喉嚨，嘴巴無法咬合，也說不出話。  
我的意識恍惚，眼角仍有被眼淚浸濕的痕跡。  
我昏迷了......然後......被莫里亞蒂抱住，意識消失之前看到許多藍蝶停在迦勒底的每個角落。  
我使不出力氣，想掙扎，本來想咬他，可是因為口內的器具，也咬也做不到。  
小腹傳來一陣酸軟的痛楚，穴口被插入了第四根手指，被潤滑液塗滿內壁的腸道緊縮，又被手指強行撐開，我忍不住叫了一聲，像被抓緊了尾巴的幼崽。  
如蜜桃般透紅的軟肉包裹著漆黑皮革手套的手指，四根修長的手指像是撫弄著槍械般，伸入到甬道深處往腸壁的粘膜蹭頂，又緩慢抽出，穴口隨著手指的動作滲出潤滑的透明汁液，快要把身下男人的西裝浸濕。  
我難受得貼在他胸口，發出嗚咽和呻吟，由於口被堵住了，音量小得也許連年長男性也聽不到。  
「...master君？」莫里亞蒂呼喚我的嗓音黏膩得像是剛和我做完一個晚上的補魔，然而對我做著背德行為的他卻沒有動情的反應。  
男人的眼眸黯藍得像是深夜里綻放的那一株異色的幽草，瞳孔縮成一個小黑點，仿佛魔鬼般的冷血眸子。視線盯在我身上，來回的打量，就像在看死物，我不喜歡他這種眼神，那讓我感覺比起被他侵犯進體內，更讓我顫悚。  
「嗯.....唔嗚嗚......」  
「哦呀......是想我解開嗎？」他的藍眸彎成勾月狀，銳利的鋸齒露出「恐怕不行......daddy被master君咬傷的話，」我的耳廓被他的吐息所縈繞「很痛的......」  
「唔嚶.....哈啊......」疼痛，瘙癢，像是蝴蝶展開羽翅在耳朵里爬蹭。  
手指在濕滑甬道內頂進的深度和力度明顯加重，我溢出像被逼到懸崖邊的小羚羊的泣音，腳趾踩踏著他的褲腿。  
通紅的穴口被擴得更開，粘膜受到指骨的擠壓，逐漸流出更多濕滑的淫糜液體，分開的大腿內側，光滑濕淋一片，青澀的性器顫巍巍地挺立，從頂端的小口漫出乳白色的愛液。  
「沒辦法......惹人心疼呢，my boy哭得傷心的臉...」莫里亞蒂另一隻手揉過我的黑髮，拇指替我擦走淚水「作為補償，稍微對你說明一些，關於迦勒底的情況。」  
唇瓣流出些許津液，我有點恍惚，臀內現在含住了半個手掌，我的腰發軟，趴在莫里亞蒂懷裡，他的指尖伸進我的口內，蹭著上顎，又撥弄我被壓緊，軟軟貼在齒內的紅舌。  
我的鼻尖停留了一隻半透明的藍蝶，又在轉瞬間，消散。  
「這是，魔力。」莫里亞蒂瞟向一旁，隨意地說「每一隻藍蝶都帶有些許毒性，停留在servant身上的時間越長，惡化神智的影響越強。讓servant將惡行視為再平常不過的小事，再賦予其悪屬性，那麼就能持續一段時間了。」  
「對master也有些微的影響呢......。my boy下手好重啊，這樣對五十代目可不好哦。」莫里亞蒂瞇起藍眸，翹起唇「不過......對master的負擔也許會比較大呢。要向master借些魔力，可是......唔嗯.....體液交換也是個問題......何況master各種體液的魔力含量不一.....」  
他的意思如果是我理解的那個意思的話......我再不試圖逃走，就會被他像榨水果那樣擠滿整杯，甚至更多的果汁。  
我要逃走........我得想辦法叫醒瑪修和達·芬奇......他打著保護我的名義在做讓他自己愉快的事，這個惡劣的老男人。  
「......唔.....唔咳...啊」小腹內部被侵犯到最深的疼痛和快感讓我弓起身體，雙手虛軟地搭在他的肩膀。雖說想要逃走，可是目前這個狀況，我連推開他都做不到。  
莫里亞蒂將我的一條腿握起拉開，掛在他左手的臂彎。  
我抽著氣，除了拇指，有四根手指埋在我的腸穴，牽著濕黏的水液緩慢地進出，甚至連拇指也快擠進去被撐得滿脹、深紅的穴口，腸壁內軟肉被手指碾壓頂弄，又被粗糙的手套質感摩擦，我反射性地想收攏腿。  
「哈啊......」小腿被白須扎刺的感觸清晰，莫里亞蒂偏頭，鋸齒般的牙咬在我的腿肚，先是接觸皮膚，然後是牙齒閉合，刺痛感嵌進肉裡，最後是劇烈的痛楚，從被咬的部分刺激上神經。  
「——！」我疼得想踢他，生理性眼淚掉出眼眶。  
男人的拇指揉摸著穴口與手掌的接口，那裡因為抽插的動作非常柔滑，液體不斷溢出，又被頂蹭回去體內。我知道他想做什麼，榨汁最好的方法當然是用拳頭。我想叫他停下來，更想打他，可是我的舌頭和口都被器具堵住了，我只能用失去力氣的手推他的臉。  
「嗯.....my boy，乖一點。」他親吻我的手指，唇瓣含住了我的指尖。  
小腹隱約能看到手掌進入到腸道底部後，鼓起的些許輪廓，我仰高下頜喘息，像氧氣被掠奪，浮在岸上的魚。  
他的拇指沿著淌出最多水液的空隙抵進，手掌最粗壯的部分逐漸撐開整個嫩紅柔軟的腸道。  
瑟縮的穴口開合著吞吃進強行深入的手掌，只剩被液體淋濕的手腕部分還留在穴外，整隻戴著皮革手套的手都埋進了我的腹內。  
「哈啊......啊啊啊......哈啊嗯.......」我的腳趾踡縮得死緊，額前滿是汗水，被掛在他臂彎的小腿大幅度地痙攣起來。  
埋進體內的手掌伸展著按摩內里大量滲透液體的粘膜軟肉，然後往外抽出一大半，只剩四指的指尖被穴口含咬住，再緩緩地，撐張大開桃紅的穴口，往窄小的穴口推進被液體弄得濕淋的手掌。  
皮革手套被粘膜泌出的愛液浸透得油光亮滑。最敏感的軟肉被彎起轉動的手骨碾過，牽繫到性器官的猛烈刺激，我的瞳孔擴大，不規律地呼吸，從外看，侵犯進小腹內的手掌，輪廓越發明顯。  
他的手指曲起，按揉著腸壁的紅嫩粘膜，一路按壓蹭滑地深入，又在甬道最深的地方張開五指，像是要撐開底部結腸彎曲的部分。  
我抱住了莫里亞蒂，全身發抖得停不下來，汗水從頰邊滑落。我的手指揪住了他的背，忍耐不了地抓撓， 卻使不出力氣。  
「啊嗯…...哈啊........」  
不要......我不行.......住手.....，我不想要......。  
腸道里的軟肉被手掌摩擦得從嫩紅變成桃紅，粘膜相繼流出被按壓刺激過度的淫液，手部突起的骨節剛好堵住穴口，讓透明黏滑的液體隨著手指抽插保留在腸壁內，使得進出越加順滑無阻，埋在最底的結腸彎曲部分被中指觸碰，稍微擠開一些軟肉，立刻有更多的粘液溢出。  
口腔因為被撐開得過久，酸軟感湧起，我難受地抓莫里亞蒂的衣裝。他的銀髮變得有些散亂，黯黑的藍眸被細長的眼睫遮掩。  
「master君......daddy的衣服會被弄亂的。」莫里亞蒂像安慰孩子那樣側頭吻我的額，輕鬆的語調甚至沒怎麼變化。被戴上器具的我連舌頭都無法動彈，完全沒辦法發出話語的音節.......他根本沒打算停手。  
「唔.....！！！！！」無限的快感責罰不斷地刺激著腦神經，我的小腹下方，性器一滴一滴地滲出乳白的精液，又因為是以異常的途徑得到快感，而遲遲無法達到結束的緩解。  
腸穴里的手指往結腸的緊密口刺入些許，接著整節指尖擠進結腸的彎曲部分，留在穴外的手腕跟著推進，腸穴軟肉被撐得緊含住外物不放。  
進到結腸里的手指撓蹭側面的熟紅軟肉，我被徹底觸摸到體內最讓人難以耐受的地方，男人的手殘忍地碾壓著那邊的敏感粘膜，食指在通紅柔軟的腸道里勾起晶瑩的粘液，抹在結腸最敏感的軟肉位置，以指腹碾壓那個地方。  
「......」我的眼神渙散，腳趾踡縮著，大腿內側不正常地痙攣，性器頂端的小口一開一合，卻吐不出什麼液體。  
小腹突起被手部侵犯的輪廓，與臀接觸的布料被流出的液體浸濕，莫里亞蒂的手從我的穴口慢慢伸出，骨節最粗的部分滑出時，大股透明濕滑的粘液從穴口倒流而出。  
他的皮革手套被浸透，莫里亞蒂脫下漆黑的手套，微涼的手指接觸上我翕張著流出愛液的腸穴口，伸進去撫摸被玩弄得通紅熟爛的粘膜軟肉。  
「好軟......」年長的男人抱起就快失去意識的我「master君...?my boy?」他用手帕擦乾淨手掌，抱起癱軟成一團年糕狀的我，呼喚我的名字。  
「......」我快休克，腿腳軟得抬不起來，手也幾乎沒有力氣揪住他的衣服。  
他瞇起了眼，替我解開口內的器具，牽出淫糜的幾道口水絲，肌肉酸軟，我暫時還不能合上口，唾液沿著唇瓣滑落到下頜。  
幾隻藍蝶停留在我唇邊，伸出幼白的口器汲取了我唇瓣上的唾液。莫里亞蒂伸手一顆一顆地解開他馬甲的釦子，襯衫敞開，露出蒼白的胸膛，腹肌的輪廓被隱沒在沒解開的襯衫下。  
我張開口，急促地呼吸，胸口起伏著，舌頭被器具壓得過久，軟軟的動不了。  
「我要...去找...達·芬奇......」我的力氣恢復了一些，抗拒地推他。我往床尾爬，不能再給他魔力，這樣下去，迦勒底會毀掉的。  
「.....」莫里亞蒂的藍眸突然「啪」地掉下眼淚，他的銀髮微亂，精心修剪過的白須隨著嘴角耷拉下去，年長的男人像被愛人始亂終棄一樣哭起來。  
我慌了心神，他怎麼就哭了，不是應該我先哭嗎？  
「詹姆斯......」我的手臂撐著床鋪，回頭看他。  
「master君，是不是討厭daddy？」他把臉埋進我的頸窩，緊抱住我。嗓音低沉，帶著一絲撒嬌的意味。我的脖頸癢癢的，鬍鬚蹭過皮膚的觸覺讓我忍不住想呻吟——剛才被侵犯進體內深處的餘韻猶在。  
「我沒有...。只是......您別再這樣......。」我艱難開口，裸露的後背貼著冰涼體溫的感覺並不算好。為什麼現在他的體溫那麼涼，他發燒了嗎？servant也會生病嗎？  
「啊嗯.....痛......」小腿上滲血的齒痕被抓住往里按壓，我疼得抓緊了床單，膝蓋一軟，趴回了床上。光裸的肩膀被他咬住，密集的尖齒刺進皮膚「啊啊......不要咬.....教授......疼.....好痛......」我向前伸出手，被疼痛刺激得掉出眼淚。  
「唉呀.....master…...」莫里亞蒂眼一秒前還在很可憐地哭，現在卻低沉地從胸腔發出笑聲，他的藍眸透著陰霾，一副做了壞事很高興的模樣。  
「很痛吧....?daddy也很心疼呢....雖然如此，還能逃走.....我會不會咬得過輕了呢？」憂慮的口吻。  
絲絲縷縷的，惡質的氣息，就像是尋找著合適的地方似的，想將我填滿。  
假哭......  
這個老男人......是個十足的騙子。  
我被扣住齒關，唇瓣被拇指按開，露出小巧的犬牙。  
我一臉想咬他的惡狠狠的表情似乎讓他很為難「這樣讓你含住的話，my boy會咬daddy呢.....。」他替我戴上那個金屬器具，我的舌頭被壓住，中空的機械觸肢撐開我的口腔，分開了我的牙關，牙齒被包裹在透明的膠製套里。  
口腔深紅的軟舌與內里粉紅的喉嚨暴露在外，唾液沿著唇角流淌而出。我的眼睛被他的手覆蓋，視線一片黑暗，莫里亞蒂捏住了我的下顎。  
「Mes pensées perverses viennent du désir。」他低語著我聽不懂的話。  
我的唇瓣貼住了某個比人體溫度稍微低的物體，沒有什麼特別的味道，我困惑著，那個物體的前端抵進了我濕潤的滴著唾液的口腔。我睜大了圓圓的藍眸，意識到那是......。  
「Le mieux pour vous est de ne pas le voir.」男人的嗓音像是品嘗著致使人微醺的伏特加，有如大提琴般低沉，又帶著調情似的曖昧之意，纏綿悱惻。  
口腔內的上顎被物體頂著，它往里滑進，我不適應地動了動被器具壓住的軟舌，舔到了它的某部分，物體停了一會，又繼續往最潮濕的喉管抵進。  
「啊......啊啊.....唔嗚.....」我想掙脫開他蓋住我眼睛的手，被他用手掌固定住了後腦。  
口腔里濕潤黏膩的軟舌不自願地被迫舔舐物體，物體的前端抵進了舌根的部分，我的呼吸急促，唾液分泌得越來越多。  
「啊嗚......」我喘著氣，被物體抵到咽喉的軟腭位置，應激性的刺激讓我想咳嗽，因為要忍耐住不適感，我的眼淚不停冒出。  
喉嚨被物體頂開，咽喉窄細的腔道被來回摩擦，柔滑潮濕的喉部吞嚥著物體，唾液淋濕了物體，又沿著物體和唇瓣擦磨的接觸面溢出，濕漉漉的水跡滑落到下頜。  
喉嚨深處柔軟的軟腭和粘膜分泌著唾液，我想吐出物體，可是口腔被器具撐開，連軟舌也被壓住了，只能含住它，被進入到濕潤的深紅喉腔。  
濕滑的喉腔一點點被頂進，打開，包裹著緊縮住物體的前端。咽喉的敏感粘膜被物體碾磨，滑蹭，物體緩緩抽插著我的喉腔，頂開窄緊的軟腭，探入摩擦，再退出，沿著舌根的位置摩擦。  
後腦的手掌撫摸髮絲的動作緩慢，又不給掙扎的餘地，我的手抓著男人的手臂，被物體侵犯喉腔「咕啾.....」喉腔被壓迫插入的黏膩水聲，刺激著聽覺。  
我的小腹收緊，剛才被侵犯過的臀瓣穴口又流出一小股濕膩的透明液體。性器軟軟的與床單磨蹭，舒服得讓人想哼出貓咪似的聲音，軟掉的青澀小口卻只能吐出半透明半奶白的精液。  
不知道時間過了多久，在喉腔快被撐出物體的形狀的時候，它終於退了出來，牽出一大堆黏濕的唾液和奶白色的精液。我的舌尖上滿是粘稠的白色液體，深紅的小舌頭和圓環狀的喉腔深處，精液沿著喉腔流進食道。  
我的唇瓣被液體弄得濕黏一片，喉道被精液灌溉的觸感仍然清晰，大部分精液被射進了喉嚨深處。由於射得過深，我只能運作著喉部肌肉，吞入那些液體，任由它們滑進腔道，到達胃袋里。  
遮蓋住眼睛的手移開後，我看見了莫里亞蒂的表情。  
他的臉龐有些熏紅，喘息著掐住我的下巴。他的眉頭微皺，眼尾的細紋帶著迷人的笑意「my boy…...」低啞色氣，偏老中年男性的嗓音帶著惹人沉迷的引誘感。他撩起我汗濕的黑髮，吻了我的額頭。  
「......唔啊.....」我迷蒙著眼睛看他，口內被過多的唾液和被灌入的精液弄得濕淋不堪，軟舌動了動，被器具壓住發不出話語。  
器具被拆卸的時候，我舔了舔唇瓣，下意識地壓住他，莫里亞蒂按著我的後頸，我的黑髮被拇指拂過，他用濕毛巾擦乾淨我的臉。  
我不合作地抓住他的手臂，想用軟牙咬他的手腕，像被翻開肚皮搓揉的犬崽，掙扎地踢腿。  
想要......不滿足.....渴望皮膚的接觸，想被冰涼的手指撫摸......理性被色慾侵染.....甜膩的香氣，荷爾蒙的吸引力.....磁性的低啞嗓音.....  
我仰高臉去舔他的唇瓣，濡濕了一小半的淺白鬍鬚。  
年長servant衣衫不整，皮帶和西褲鬆脫。我被按住腰，騎在他身上，臀接觸到了濕潤的外物。我的手臂摟抱住他的脖頸，腰腹挺向前，往他的胸膛蹭。  
「.....不行呢.....要適可而止。」莫里亞蒂的鼻尖蹭著我的臉頰，就像最尋常父子間的親暱「......正值少年情熱期的my boy......五十代目可是應付不來的喔?」  
我的臀瓣蹭過那根被剛才含得濕潤的外物，那裡沒有了反應。  
我揉著發紅的眼眸，手心撐在他的胸膛向腹肌摸下去，莫里亞蒂的腰腹細瘦，又很結實，下腹有些淡白的微卷毛髮蜿蜒到性器官附近。因為它沒有反應，所以看上去和我的沒有什麼分別，至多是顏色比較深。  
我分開白皙的大腿，調整坐在他胯部的姿勢，抬起他那根軟綿、毫無威脅力的外物，把頂端的頭部抵進自己臀內還滲著愛液的穴口。「......嗯唔.....哈啊.....」我的臉頰發紅，被侵入體內的饜足，讓我輕咬住手指。  
「......不要啊master君.....daddy真的不行呢.....」莫里亞蒂怕我軟得跌落在床，按住了我的腰身，他黯藍的眼眸瞄向另一邊，又轉回視線，游移不定「my boy學會欺負人了......」假哭的可憐語氣。  
我的腳趾蹭著他西裝褲下的小腿，嫩濕的紅潤腸穴完全與軟物相接，腸壁內的粘膜緊緊縮起，含咬住那根體積暫時不算大的外物，被外物頂弄到的粘膜敏感地泌出又一小點黏濕的液體。  
「......哈啊.....嗯.....」我合攏雙腿，不滿足地夾住莫里亞蒂的胯部，向後翹起臀，讓軟物退出，又往前坐，讓軟物抵磨進深的地方，碾壓濕滑通紅的穴壁。逐漸地，在來回進出下，那根外物挺硬了些，雖然還是基本上沒什麼反應。  
我揪緊他的衣領，抑制不住呻吟，不滿地咬住他的鼻尖，微啟唇洩出喘息聲，蜜色柔膩的腹肌蹭著他襯衫的布料。  
「哈啊.....嗯.......教授......」我的小腹酸痛，軟物埋進滲出黏膩愛液的腸穴，我前後扭動腰，讓它在體內反復磨蹭嫩濕的粘膜「......daddy……您是老了不中用嗎？」  
「......」莫里亞蒂似乎被我打擊得太大，又似乎沒預料到我會這樣說話，藍眸驚愕地看我。「沒有反應，每次都沒有反應。」我就著姿勢，臀瓣來回貼合著滑動他的胯部，我扶著那根插入了一半的物事，繼續埋進滴落著水液的腸穴。  
我的大腿細微震顫著，疲軟的性器埋進去體內都讓我敏感得想嗚咽出聲。  
我的腳趾踩著他的小腿，臀瓣里腸壁的粘膜吮吸著軟物，穴口漫出越來越多的透明液體。  
莫里亞蒂似乎不打算阻止我，他讓被我壓在身下，露出可憐的委屈表情，似乎被我那句「老了不中用」給打擊到連作為daddy的信心都消失了。  
欺負犯罪界的拿破崙，讓我心情很好，我把他壓著，繼續讓那根軟物往小腹裡面插入。我吻住他蒼白的唇瓣，舔舐他整排尖銳的牙。  
我想到了迦勒底的異變，認真問他:「講回正題。為什麼對......從者們......做那種事?」  
莫里亞蒂瞇起藍眸，惡意的視線緊盯著我的眼睛，陰影暈染了他的下眼眶:「......以調酒做例子如何?既然按著計算的比例調一杯酒，調溫和點綴也很重要，servant作為調酒里被添加的適量冰塊和檸檬。這樣『客人』才會感受到誠意呢，你不這麼認為嗎？master…..？」  
「您不是為了我，而是為了引誘魔術協會......教授.....不可以這樣。把原來的達·芬奇和瑪修他們——!」我噤住了聲，瞳孔大張。刀刃抵在了我的下頜，金雕刻的手杖顯形，將我的皮膚劃開了一道細微的紅痕，一些血液順著冰冷的刀尖流淌而下。  
一時間，房間里安靜無比，只聽得見浴室水龍頭的滴水聲。  
「回答是.......拒絕呢。抱歉吶my boy…..。」莫里亞蒂的藍眸如同兩輪深夜里的弧月，他的手指扣在了手杖的扳機上，隨著一聲巨響，火藥味瀰漫了房間，我耳後的墻壁被穿了一個大孔，墻面被燒焦成黑色。  
「.......」我的臉色發白，瀕死的恐怖感竄上脊背，我的身體僵硬，牙關打顫。只要再偏頭半吋，腦袋就會被子彈擊碎，被殺的威脅......被擊穿肢體的劇烈痛楚.....死亡的警告讓我全身戒備。腸穴內細顫著收緊，與他相連的部分溢出濕潤的滑液。  
那聲槍響仿佛是輕蔑的歎息，針對的不是我，而是外部的某些人。  
莫里亞蒂鬆開手指，手杖消散無蹤。他握住我的手，稍微冰涼的手指插進我指間的縫隙，和我十指交扣「daddy也是很忙的呢。魔術協會的情報現在已經在達·芬奇手上了吧？」  
他親吻我的唇瓣，伸舌探進我的口腔，我的舌被勾起交纏，津液沿著唇瓣流到下巴。好涼......像與一條眼鏡蛇濕吻，被蛇信舔到喉腔的部分。我的乳尖被捏起，微微拉扯，帶起一小陣疼感。  
「我不做。」我掙扎著，想從他身上下來，腰臀挪動讓那根軟物滑出，又被他按住後腦吻到徹底失了力氣。不應期過去後，那根外物在小腹內開始變得硬挺，我的腿腳發抖，腳趾踡縮著踩住床鋪。  
「嗚唔嗚......」我推他的肩膀，被深吻堵回了疼痛的喘息，腸穴內被挺勃的粗物撐開，擴張到接近手腕的程度。柔膩的腹部內疼痛又酸麻，甬道被脹滿，外物摩擦擠壓嫩紅粘膜，讓瑟縮的敏感軟肉滲著透明粘滑的愛液。  
嫣紅的穴口吞吃著過大的粗物，由於坐在他身上，那根性器直往最深的地方抵進，分開兩側的圓環狀腸壁。  
唇瓣分離，牽出濕黏的銀絲，我大口大口地喘氣，用力揪緊他的襯衫，泣不成聲「不要......教授......對不起......拜託您...住手......我不做了.....」柔膩的腹肌被埋進肚子內的外物撐出了隱約的形狀，腸道深處被貫通，頂端碾壓進被指尖撩撥過的結腸彎曲口。  
「不行呢master…...五十代目可是很不中用的，很快就好了哦。」莫里亞蒂的曖昧嗓音吐進我的耳廓，微涼的氣息「魔力交換還沒結束呢....。」  
「daddy…...我不要......」我仰高了下頜，淚水在瞳孔擴大的眼眸里打轉，大腿痙攣地達到了高潮。結腸口被頂進，粗壯的外物頂端蹭著緊閉的彎曲環口，那部分的軟肉被抵磨，分泌出更多潮濕黏膩的腸液。  
「啊......哈啊......痛......進不去的.....不行......好深.....」我的腳趾踢蹭著床單，被小腹內的疼痛逼得快哭到說不出話，汗濕的額頭埋在他的頸窩，唾液和眼淚浸濕了莫里亞蒂的襯衫「.....daddy…..嗯啊.....」  
「my boy…...daddy的衣服.....」莫里亞蒂憂心道，他鉗制我的腰，把我的臀往下按。我咬住他的衣服，發出幼崽般的嗚咽。我的性器流著一小股白液，腸穴內溢出的膩濕液體讓對方的侵犯更加順利。  
粗長的外物頂開了彎曲的結腸口，最柔軟敏感的殷紅軟肉被緩緩地撐開、撐滿，性器往更濕滑的腸腔彎進了些許。  
「.....啊啊.....」我幾乎失聲，大腿抽搐地夾緊他的腰。我的腰腹向前弓起，反射性往後翹起的臀肉被壓制著向下按，小腹被撐出更明顯的輪廓。淚水洶湧地流出，疼痛，異樣的刺激，像被頂到了腹腔......往內臟侵犯。  
那根性器喜歡緩慢地來回侵犯腸穴，讓我感受到最清晰的被一點點撐開脹滿的感觸，它退出了濕得不行的結腸口，碾磨著彎曲位的粘膜。  
「啊哈......疼......」不對......除了疼.....更舒服，像是毒品一樣的快感衝擊著腦海。  
我踡縮著腳趾，小腹內，脹痛和酸麻的感受像是被很多針刺過。腸穴里仿佛被塞進了超過承受極限的糖果和糖漿......黏糊、濕滑，從穴口漫出像是水般的稠濕液體。  
外物把腸道深處的粘膜都碾壓了一會，讓嫩紅的軟肉滲出很多粘滑水液，它重新抵在結腸口的閉合處，輕易地就向內抵進最濕滑的部分。粗物的頂端磨壓著結腸彎曲處的內壁，摩擦著曾被手掌肆意擴開按揉的結腸口。  
「......daddy…...啊哈.....」我的眼瀰漫著水霧，摟住他的脖頸，臉頰蹭過他的唇瓣，被鬍鬚扎得微痛。莫里亞蒂的眼眸黯黑又有著深藍的瞳色，斜分的銀髮讓他看上去無害又溫和。  
時間的流速似乎變得極其緩慢，我意識不清地坐在他懷裡，幾次高潮、射精、一直到性器吐不出愛液，也硬不起來，可憐地垂在白皙的大腿內側。可是，快感還是一波接著一波，往中樞神經流竄。  
那根外物抵磨進最柔嫩濕粘的結腸口，撐開緊閉的粘膜腸壁，往裡面射進大量黏稠的精液。小腹內又被再次注入色情白液，我揪緊他的肩膀和衣領，小腿發抖地蹭他的褲腿，口腔的唾液沿著唇瓣滑落。  
小腹內被蹭磨得紅腫的結腸口濕軟黏滑，吸吮含入了更多的白液，緊緊包裹著脹滿腸穴的外物。酥軟和酸痛的疼意從下腹蔓延，臀瓣里的腸穴因為被射進過多的精液，吞吃不住的溢出牛奶色的白液，浸濕了交合的接口。  
end  
——————————————————————  
不管怎麼樣我寫得好開心是真的。( ´∵｀)  
搞老男人最棒了!  
特別是搞莫莫!  
簡單交代一下，  
莫莫從跟master去做酒吧遊戲的時候，  
迦勒底就已經很不妙了，時間點是從master關掉通訊那一刻開始。  
魔術協會那邊大概藥丸。  
迦勒底全員惡墮，不過性格沒變，惡墮是道德觀念扭曲了。  
工作人員們死亡、傷殘無數，還被關進小黑屋。  
master君想救迦勒底，可是心有餘而力不足。  
這是個超黑暗的end。  
所以要是覺得不適合的話，到前面童話end那邊當結束也OK的。  
本來想寫獵奇，可是寫不下手，還是算了。(抽煙的手微微顫抖.jpg)


End file.
